


Let me tell you this, my friend

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you forgotten how it felt when Smaug came?<br/>To see our homeland under dragonfire?<br/>And her people burnt alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me tell you this, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; 
> 
> I have a lot of songs in my playlist. Some strange, some whose meaning make me wince but that I keep either for the sound or the memory. As they play during the workday or driving home, sometimes lyrics will catch me and an idea for a story will come.. other times I see the scenes that fit them. Other times, I see a character speaking the lyrics.
> 
> This was one such. The adaptation is rough. Hard to translate the feeling while trying to stick to word and rhythm.

The clans refuse to join our quest.  
But I say, our *home* is worth fighting for!  
What of Erebor and the Lonely Mountain?  
We didn't claim them by backing down to elves.  
Men says we'll wake a dragon.  
But before you start preaching, let me ask you this, my friends

Have you forgotten how it felt when Smaug came?  
To see our homeland under dragonfire?  
And her people burnt alive?  
Have you forgotten when the gates were destroyed?  
We had neighbours trampled and trapped.  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout Smaug.  
Have you forgotten?

The world dismissed us as wanderers.  
Said to stop looking to the past.  
It would only distract us from surviving the present.  
If it was up to me, the minstrels would sing it every day.  
Some say dwarves do not care about anyone else.  
After being betrayed and treated as slaves, you would be right.

I was there with those  
Who tried to reclaim a kingdom  
I assure you they remembered  
That they were fighting for a homeland

Have you forgotten the dead beyond the count of grief?  
The king who went down in single combat?  
Have you forgotten about Khazad-dum?  
All the dead and the few left to carry on.  
Don't you tell me not to worry 'bout orcs!  
Have you forgotten?

**Author's Note:**

> The original song, of course, is Have you forgotten, by Darryl Worley.


End file.
